Dark Duplicity
by Nightwing Fan
Summary: In a world where the greatest crime-fighters of the DC Universe have become ant-heroes, fighting against injustice without a second thought of the morality of their actions, the heroes find themselves in confrontation with society, with each other and with threats beyond each individuals capabilities.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: SPOT THE DIFFERENCE**

The cold, brisk air blows strong against Commissioner Gordon, his brown trench-coat flapping against his khaki pants. He reached into his coat pocket, removing a lighter with his daughters named engraved into the casing. Gordon coughed and pulled a cigarette from another pocket began to light it, taking a few tries due to the cold air. Once he had properly lit the cigarette, he inserted it into his mouth and sighed, rubbing his arms to keep warm, looking into the night sky above the GCPD building.

"I see you still smoke," a gruff voice stated behind Gordon.

"Old habits die hard," Gordon responded turning around.

"Just like you will," Batman grumbled, his cape encompassing his body and flowing silently in the brittle air like a living shadow. Batman's white eyes pierced the darkness like two tiny flashlights

"…what do you mean?" Gordon mumbled, gritting the cigarette between his teeth.

"You have lung-cancer," Batman spoke in his powerful voice.

"And how would you know that?" Gordon questioned.

"As you should know by now _Gordon_, medical-records-anything for that matter-are all within my grasp," Batman grunted condescendingly.

"You know, I should shoot you wear you stand," Gordon mumbled. "Your public enemy number-one here in Gotham; all your other friends in you crime-family across the globe are wanted in their respective territories. Washington is even considering marching troops into the city to kill you."

"You and I both know they will never kill me, so the next time someone suggests that, tell them I _dare _ them to," Batman pronounced. "And you won't shoot me because you know you can never do as good of a job as the Bat-Family does."

"Maybe," Gordon whispered, turning around. "Or maybe I WILL!"

Gordon spun around a pulled out his gun in one swift motion, only to find Batman gone.

The Commissioner coughed and spun the lighter around in his hands, pulling it to his chest.

"Why did you ever get involved in this Barbara," Gordon sobbed, tears streaming down his face.

**MEANWHILE: **In Egypt, the famous Reporter Lois Lane is followed by her fumbling camera-man Jimmy Olsen into a crowd of rioters in street garb, throwing all sorts of waste towards a government building, screaming and shouting vulgarities and raising signs in protest.

"Come on, Jimmy, get your camera ready," Lois rushed him, fixing her hair.

"Ready," Jimmy mumbled, his video camera to his face, handing Lois a microphone. "Filming in 5…4…3…2…1."

"Hello ladies and gentleman, this Lois Lane of the Daily Planet, here live in Egypt, where riots and protests are ensuing after political, economic and governmental control of Egypt was handed over to notorious dictator Teth-Adam, known widely as Black Adam to the rest of the world."

"Protestors are outraged as you can see," Lois ducked a flying chunk of rotten fruit. "They are deeply upset in their government's willingness to hand over control to Black Adam, who threatened to quote-on-quote 'Destroy Egypt in a rain of thunder', whatever that means or entails. The U.S. is in a very tricky situation. The citizens of Egypt are planning to construct a new state if worse-comes to worse, which would lead to a civil war that would likely have ripple effects across Africa and the Middle East, which have recently become docile for inexplicable reasons."

The skies began to turn black as large bolts of lightning crackled through the air like cracks in a dark mirror. A black figure emerged from the thunder and flew slowly onto the ground to the protestor's dismay.

The rioters gasped as Black Adam stood before them, the yellow bolt of lightning on his suit gleaming in the darkness as the thunder continued to rumble with his every word.

"I am Teth-Adam," he announced. "But you _will_ call be Black Adam." He paused between the two words of his name.

"I am your leader-your ruler. There is nothing you can do to change this. Resistance against me will only spell death for you-death as certain as thunder follows lighting," Black Adam continued.

"Keep the camera rolling Jimmy," Lois whispered, her eyes trained on the muscular figure. "This is going to be gold for our careers."

"YOU CAN'T RULE US!" a rioter shouted. "WE WON'T-"

Black Adam disintegrated the protestor with a wave of his hand-a lightning bolt flying from his fingertips.

"Any more and I will kill you all," Adam shouted. "YOU!"

Adam pointed to Jimmy and Lois.

"I had declared that there will be no reporters or journalists in my country," Adam grunted, striding towards the two, the crowd stumbling out of his way. He stopped in front of them and continued. "Turn off the camera and surrender. Now."

"The world has a right to see what you're doing," Lois shouted at him

"I am claiming what is mine," Adam rebutted. "I am claiming what I deserve."

"The world deserves to see this so they can fight against tyrants and dictators like you," Jimmy shouted.

"Nobody will fight against me," Black Adam chuckled. "People will speak out against and condemn me, yes, but people of this time are cowardly-weak-lazy. They are consumed with their glutton and opinions and constant verbal warfare of politicians and lawmakers, always wishing to divide people-to separate them-all for the purpose of feeling different-of feeling special. _I _am the only special one. I am the strongest being to ever walk upon the surface of this wretched planet. When I ruled this territory-what you people today have proclaimed as the 'Middle East', my people were not separated, not as they were today. They were separated by opinions or beliefs but my their status in the society I had built up from the pestilent land. They were separated by choice; the harder they worked, the higher a place they were in society. It was beautiful, but the old Wizard banished me to edges of reality for avenging the deaths of my wife and son. I fought my way back to this planet only to find my land-my home-in disarray-plagued by war, famine, terrorists and the greedy clutches of bloated men who desecrate this lad with their greed. I _will _restore _my _land to its former state. All your news and reporting does is deliver these people a false-hope. I false glimmer of salvation. You are a false-prophet. There is no savior coming."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," a crisp voice shouted from up in the sky.

"WHAT IS THAT?", "Is that a bird?", "Is that a PLANE?" were the questions mumbled through the crowd as Black Adam turned towards the sky.

"Who _dares _defy my say," Adam questioned angrily. "WHO ARE YOU?"

"I'd like to call myself the Calvary," the man in the sky answered. "But the politicians like to call me a 'Superman'."

"Come down to the Earth, challenger," Black Adam.

"IIIIII think I'm pretty good up here," Superman mocked. "I mean if you want to fight, I'd be happy to. Oh wait, let me rephrase that; If you'd like to _try _to fight me, go right ahead."

"Hit me, challenger," Black Adam raged. "HIT ME!"

"Okay," Superman sighed.

A sonic-boom ruptured the sound barrier, a giant KA-KOOM rattling through the air. In an instant Superman was gone from where he hovered in the air but into a crater in the ground, one foot atop Black Adams chest.

"If you wanna' give up now, that'd be cool with me," Superman laughed. "I'll write in my report to m superiors that you put up a good fight."

"You are strong, challenger," Adam grunted as he grabbed Superman's legs. "Yet you let yourself be controlled."

Adam flipped Superman into the ground and they flung him into the air. Superman caught his momentum and flung himself into Black Adam who was in mid-air, launching them into the sky away from civilians.

"You are very strong," Adam continued as they punched each other in a brutal skirmish. "Who would have the power to control _you_?"

"They do not control me, Teth," Superman replied.

"Who is _they?_" Adam asked.

"The United States of America. Or as I like to call The Greatest Country in the Whole World."

"Your ignorance misguides you," Adam inferred. "If you really wish to make an impact on this world you would be your own keeper. Instead you serve the most corrupted and bloated country on this planet. If you fought for the mortals, you would fight on your own term, without a countries political and wealthy agenda blinding your moral-code. So I ask of you-what do you fight for, challenger?"

"I fight for truth," Superman landed a massive hit.

"Justice," Superman walloped Adam with his shoulder and sent him crashing into the pavement.

"And the American Way."

Adam stood up and pushed his arm out towards Superman and yelled, a bolt of lightning extending from his fist and into Superman's chest.

Superman grunted in pain as he crashed into ground where Black Adam charged his fists with the electrical energy.

"You are weak to my magic, challenger," Black Adam mocked. "Let's see how this battle will end."

Adam pummeled Superman across the city, hitting him continuously with his lightning fists.

"Enough!" Superman shouted, releasing a crimson blast of heat from his eyes, sending Adam across the city.

In the streets, Jimmy Olsen and Lois Lane followed the two, recording the epic clash.

"The camera still on?" Lois asked as they jogged over to Superman who slowly descended to the ground

"Yeah," Jimmy replied. "Why?"

"Because we are about to get the shot of our lives."

Superman collapsed on the ground; he had never felt this weak in his life. He didn't even know he had a weakness.

Lois and Jimmy rushed over in time to see Superman in detail, the shot that would make them famous.

They analyzed Superman's appearance; his costume was all blue ad his collar and cuffs had to v-shaped layers of red and blue, his boots were red with a blue outline, his cape was red, his belt was alternating red and white and a large S-Shield adorned his chest.

"Challenger," Adam shouted in the, preparing to throw a lightning bolt at Superman. "Get ready to die."

Adam threw the bolt into Superman's chest, where it exploded in a light-show of electricity, bringing Superman to his knees.

"NO!" Jimmy exclaimed. "His electricity interfered with my camera-its fried!"

"No…No...," Lois whimpered. " This was going to be our big break! The people of the world _need _hope from someone like this!"

Adam landed on the ground. Superman swung but his fist was caught by Black Adam who electrocuted Superman.

"This _will_ kill you, challenger," Black Adam assured. "SHA-"

"STOP!" Lois shouted. "DON'T KILL HIM!"

"YOU DO NOT COMMAND ME, MORTAL," Adam shouted as he flew to Lois and grabbed her by the throat as Jimmy fell over.

Lois squirmed to try to break free. "You are determined a fearless, mortal. You will make an excellent slave. You are quite beautiful…"

"I wouldn't mess with her, pal," Superman joked. "For all you know, she may be Earths mightiest mortal."

Superman pulled him left arm around Adams throat and snapped Adams arm, releasing Lois who scrambled away.

"You have made a poor decision, challenger," Adam choked through Superman's grip. "Once I speak the magic word, you and all the mortals for miles will be eradicated."

"Well, the only magic words I know are 'Abracadabra', 'Hocus Pocus' and 'Please', so if it's not one of those, I don't really care," Superman stated.

"You should care, challenger," Adam grunted, trying to break free of Superman's grip. "Your life depends on it."

"I don't care," Superman explained. "You'll be dead in a minute anyways."

"What?" Adam questioned.

Superman burned two holes through Black Adams head, and snapped his neck for good measure.

Black Adams body flopped onto the dusty ground with a loud FWHOLP.

Superman rubbed his hands and prepared to take off.

"Wait!" Lois shouted as she and Jimmy ran towards Superman. "Thanks for saving me-I mean us-ALL of us."

"No problem Ms.?" Superman questioned.

"Lane. Lois Lane," she answered.

"Thank _you_, Ms. Lane, for giving me enough time to gather my strength by distracting Adam," Superman thanked.

"Uh, Superman, is it? My partner and I were reporting for the news live. When you arrived we began filming separately and not directly uploaded to the news station, but Black Adams electricity fried our equipment. We'd like to know if you would agree to do an interview with us?"

"Sure, Ms. Lane," Superman agreed. "When?"

"Next Tuesday, the Daily Planet," Lois responded.

"Alright, sounds like a date," Superman smiled.

"Before you go, I have a question," Lois stated.

"Can't it wait until the interview?" Superman inquired.

"I would just like to know why you killed Black Adam?" Lois asked

"It's the American way," Superman stated simply, flying into the now clear sky, the dark clouds of Black Adam gone.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Brand of Heroes

**CHAPTER 2: A NEW BRAND OF HEROES**

A criminal, bound to a chair, squirming to break free, sat alone in a dark room, surrounded by darkness. He didn't know how he got there-all he knew was that he had to get out.

He rocked back and forth, the legs of the chair bouncing on and off the cold floor. When he gained enough momentum, he pushed just hard enough that his chair fell onto the floor.

He couldn't wriggle free and he began screaming for help when suddenly a blinding flash flooded into the room-someone had turned the lights on.

Stood against the wall was Two-Face, flipping his coin carelessly and simply staring at the man.

"W-what do you want from me?" mumbled the criminal.

"I want justice," Two-Face answered, the expression not leaving his face. "For my city, for myself…for my _wife_."

"How am I supposed t-to h-help?" the criminal quivered. "I'm just a drug-dealer you know? I h-have a family I got to support…p-please don't kill me."

"I don't want to kill you," Two-Face replied. "Not yet. Even then, I'd let the coin decide. To clean up Gotham, to clean up _my_ city, I have to take out the alpha-predators, the top crime-family. The _Bat_-Family."

"W-what am I supposed to do?" the criminal cried. "I haven't even seen any of the Bats!"

"You will," Two-Face murmured. "You lied about who you were. You are Jonathan Falcone's, the heir to Falcone crime-family, assistant. You are of value to the Bat-Family. They will come for you,"

"I-I'm sorry about lying about who I was, b-but as you said I am a target," the criminal whimpered.

"It doesn't matter," Two-Face sighed, putting his coin in his pocket and removing an SMG. "Nothing matters but justice."

An air-vent frame crashed from the ceiling, several dark figures spilling out onto the floor.

"There you are," Two-Face breathed as he fired his gun wildly all over the room.

The criminal screamed as the dark figures, 3 in number, shifted through the room like shadows, not a single bullet grazing them.

The figures all landed in front of the criminal who lay on the floor, and threw several projectiles into Two-Face's hands, leading him to drop his gun.

The criminal wriggled on the ground, still trying to break free; as he tried his looked up and the dark figures and saw them in all their detail.

Nightwing stood in the middle, his tactical armor adoring a red bird-symbol from his chest, over his shoulders and to his back; Red Robin stood to his right, his cowl hiding all his features, his armored-wings glistening in the rooms light. To the left was Robin, posed in a fighting stance, the only color on his costume was his blood red vest and his dark-green gauntlets and boots.

"Good evening, Dent," Nightwing said sarcastically.

"No, no it isn't," Dent responded, picking up his gun and reloading it. "It is never good for me. Not anymore."

Before Two-Face could fire Red Robin dashed forward and hit Two-Face in his stomach, and then his neck. Nightwing kneed Two-Face in the jaw as he doubled over and Robin kicked Two-Face onto the floor.

"Give up Dent," Red Robin exclaimed. "Tell us why you need Falcone's assistant."

"It was all a ruse," Two-Face explained as he pulled out what looked like a small handle from his pocket. "The buffoon was just bait. You just caught the hook."

Two-Face clicked a button on the handle and it transformed into a giant canon.

Flipping his coin he spoke, "And I just reeled you in."

Two-Face stuck the coin in his pocket and fired at the heroes; Red Robin unfolded his metal wings around Robin, deflecting the energy bullets. Nightwing flipped over Red Robin and grabbed Robin and pulled him out of the way as Red Robin rolled to the right.

Two-Face hit the floor right in front of Red Robin, sending him spiraling in mid-air and flopping onto the hard floor, knocking him out.

Nightwing tossed one of his Escrima Sticks at the wall behind Two-Face, the weapon ricocheting off the surface and colliding with Two-Faces head.

Two-Face stopped to let his weapon recharge, smoke and heat trickling out of a ventilation shaft of the odd canon, "Prepare to die."

"No, I think we're good. What do you think, Robin?" Nightwing asked as he looked down at his companion.

"I agree, Nightwing. The lawyer doesn't stand a chance," Robin responded.

"Yep, it's just about over," Red Robin smirked as he stood up from his fall.

"WHAT ARE YOU-oh, he's right behind me," Two-Face mumbled.

Batman kicked Two-Face in the back, sending him flailing pathetically onto the floor, his canon skidding across the floor. Batman picked him by his shirt color tossed him against the wall, with a loud _BAM_.

"Let me go-ugh," Two-Face grunted as Batman grabbed Two-Face's head and violently slammed it against the wall, pushing the damaged half of his face over so that Batman could only see the undamaged half.

"Robin, grab the Criminal-Brander from my belt," Batman growled, his white and ghostly eyes maintained on Two-Face.

Robin ran over to Batman and pulled out a long branding-tool, a bat-shaped brand on the end, from Batman's black utility belt and handing it to him.

Batman flipped a switch on the tool, heating the end up. He then proceeded to shove the tool on Two-Face's undamaged half of his face.

Two-Face cried in pain as his fleshed was seared, the rest of the Bat-Family watching silently, the criminal still on the floor gulping as he tried not to vomit.

Batman pulled the tool off the villains faced and let go of him, Two-Face slumping to the ground, a large Bat-Symbol burned onto the left side of his face, both sides scarred.

"Now both sides match," Batman mumbled as he slapped handcuffs onto Two-Face's wrists.

"Are y-you guys g-gonna let me g-go?" the criminal stuttered as Nightwing walked over to him.

Red Robin placed a small generator onto the ground and began setting it up as Batman and Robin inspected the weapon Two-Face was using.

"Appears to be a canon of sorts, is it not, Father," Robin observed as Batman held the gun.

"Yes, but unlike any I've ever seen before. I don't even know what technology is in this-its beyond current human ingenuity, even mine," Batman explained. "It appears…alien. It has skid marks as if it had flown through the atmosphere. The metal does appear strong."

"There are inscriptions on the weapon, Father," Robin pointed to Batman. "They don't look familiar."

"No, they don't," Batman agreed. "I am fluent in every known language, and I've never seen any markings like this. Perhaps it is some form of code. I will get Oracle to analyze the writing when we get back."

Batman stared at the writing and analyzed the final symbol, a hieroglyphic of the classic "little-green men" alien. Batman stopped and clicked the button on the grip and the weapon collapsed into the handle and he place it into his belt.

"Are you going to let me go?" the criminal still whined as Nightwing grabbed his chair and pulled it upright.

"No," Batman responded as Red Robin grabbed two wires and snapped them onto the criminals hands.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Torturing you," Batman snapped. "You're Jonathan Falcone's assistant; you're going to tell us about all his operations and partners."

"Please don't do this-I-I'll pay you whatever you want, Batman," the criminal attempted to bargain.

"Pay me in secrets," Batman snarled.

"Never," the criminal shouted. "I got a reputation to uphold."

"Red Robin, shock him," Batman ordered. "Make him **bleed**."

**MEANWHILE**

Superman rocketed through the air, the wind flowing off of him, his cape flapping in the sky like a bright, red flag. Superman only felt alone in the sky-only at _peace _in the atmosphere. He had no obligations, no duties, no problems. On the ground, Superman's super-hearing was a curse; he couldn't help but over hear annoying conversations about peoples' love problems and hardships-it was quite depressing and a was a major nuisance. Up in the clouds, however, Superman was free of any people, any _human _troubles. He loved to hover and breath in the sun's heat, the origin of his power. He was at rest in the sky. If only he could fly forever.

He looked down and frowned ever-so-slightly. He had reached his destination, Shuster Military Base, located at a classified location in the United States of America.

He hovered down to the ground in front of several jets, his superiors waiting for him on the ground. Superman waited a few moments before touching the ground, savoring the seconds before his came back.

"Superman," Lex Luthor nodded as he grazed his hand through his curly red hair.

"Lex," Superman nodded back.

They both laughed shook hands. The other military leaders rolled their eyes at the two.

"Nice job taking out Black Adam, Clark," Lex congratulated.

"It wasn't a problem, Lex," Superman chuckled. "Nothing is."

"Where have you been?" Amanda Waller shouted at Superman, following him and Lex as they marched into the base. "It took you forever to get back here."

"Forever is unquantifiable, Ms. Waller," Superman responded. "Nobody can exist forever."

"Yeah, where were you, Clark?" Lex laughed. "A Fortress of Solitude or something?"

"Metaphorically speaking," Superman joked.

The 3 of them continued into the base and down into a control room-a headquarters for all top-priority military operations.

"What was all of that with Lois Lane?" Waller questioned. "You are supposed to be our secret-weapon! You ruined all we have worked here to keep your existence unknown just so you could get an interview with some pretty girl!"

"Ms. Waller, I didn't mean to reveal myself like that," Superman explained. "If I had said no to an interview, it would hurt my image and yours, and we would be branded secretive and evil. I was trying to do good, for all of us."

"How did you possibly get in a position where you would get close enough to a bystander for them to eve get a good look at you?" Waller probed.

"Black Adam was very powerful," Superman responded. "He almost killed me. He would've if I hadn't had been stronger than him."

"No one is stronger than _you_, my friend," Luthor assured.

"Nobody from Earth, anyways," Superman added on.

"I can't believe you agreed to do an interview with her," Waller growled. "Look at the article she published about it!"

Superman looked up and the large monitor at the head of the dark control room, the Daily Planet article displayed on the screen, reading: "**A GOD AMONG MEN: INSIDE THE "SUPERMAN", READ IT ON NEXT WEDNESDAYS ISSUE!"**

"Look Ms. Waller, I apologize, but it does the world and America no good to keep me a secret. If we don't have to worry about me being seen when a crisis occurs, I could do more good," Superman elucidated. "If America's enemies know I exist, it might scare them into submission".

"I suppose," Waller pondered. "However, we will provide you with a script for the interview. Of you don't follow it, you will be in trouble."

"No problem Ms. Waller," Superman assured. "No problem."

**MEANWHILE**

Steve Trevor flew over the Gulf of Mexico, his jet cloaked in the latest invisibility-technology, provided by Lex Luthor. He was on a secret mission, to infiltrate an island the U.S. believed to be located in the Bermuda Triangle. They were going to send Superman to investigate, but with all the lives lost to the mysterious location, the government didn't wish to risk their greatest asset's life, so they sent somebody more disposable.

Trevor never liked Superman, and he didn't know why; was it the fact he was an alien, was it his size, or was it the fact that I he felt like it, Superman could bring humanity to its knees if he felt like it? It was probably the last one.

The government believed that there was something located within the Bermuda Triangle to explain the total disappearance of hundreds of ships and aircrafts.

Deep down, Trevor didn't expect to come back; he knew he would probably die and disappear out on the ocean like so many had before him. He didn't know why he agreed to go on a suicide mission. Maybe it was his own curiosity that had lead him on this crusade to find the truth.

"Siegel01 at Shuster Base, this is CARTER-RED, do you copy?" Trevor asked the control room.

"This is Siegel01 to CARTER-RED, we hear you loud and clear," Siegel01 crackled through the communication-link. "You are approa-chzzzizzzBerzzmuzzzzanglezzzzzowzzzzz."

A spark went through the jet, the switch to operate cloak fried.

"Guess I found the triangle," Trevor mumbled.

He continued to fly through the air, approaching a thick fog, shaped like a column around the water.

"That wasn't there before!" Trevor exclaimed to himself. "Come on-turn around!"

It was too late. Trevor's ship passed through the fog and the engine stopped for several seconds. His jet plummeted to the water.

As he fell, Trevor looked at his radar; for a split-second, a land mass appeared on the radar, then disappeared.

The engine kicked back on, "Might as well try, right. I don't have anything to live for anyways."

The jet skimmed the turbulent waters before Trevor pulled up, The momentum propelled the vehicle forward.

An ethereal feeling passed through Trevor and the jet-they had passed through some kind of magical dome. An island appeared before Trevor that hadn't been only moments ago.

The island was full of green and vibrant verdant plants and large, pointed mountains were spread across its surface. It was a tropical jungle, paradise manifested as an island.

Trevor spotted a small field just long enough to serve as a runway. The odds of him crashing were high, but he didn't have much of a choice.

He brought down the jet onto the thick grass, the vehicle shaking him about inside the two-man cockpit.

The jet had barely stopped before it crashed nose first into a large jungle tree. When it did stop, Trevor sighed and pulled off his gear and opened the cockpit and jumped onto the grass.

He gripped the thick plants in his hands sitting on his knees, lucky to have found land. Or so he thought.

"You're okay Trevor, you're okay, you'll be fine," Trevor muttered in an attempt to calm his heart-rate down.

"You aren't okay, swine," a female voice shouted from behind. "Who are you?"

"I'm Steve Trevor of the United States Military," he replied, standing up.

"How did you arrive on Themysciria?" the voice asked.

"A plane," Trevor responded, reaching for his pistol.

"An _invisible_ one," the voice replied.

Trevor pulled out his gun, "Now you tell me who you are and where I-ahk".

The figure behind the voice through a lasso around Trevor's neck and pulled him to his knees. Trevor dropped the gun onto the ground.

Trevor looked up to see the tallest woman he had ever seen, dressed in leather armor, her eyes full of rage.

"I am Diana Prince of Themysciria, and those who sent you here will be punished for desecrating our island with your presence. And you're going to help me do it."

As Trevor pried at the golden rope that was wrapped around his throat, he thought back to only a few hours ago. He expected to die today, but not like this.

_"Inside each of us, there is the seed of both good and evil. It's a constant struggle as to which one will win. And one cannot exist without the other." - _**Eric Burdon**


	3. Chapter 3: Dynamic Duo's and Betrayals

**CHAPTER 3: DYNAMIC DUO'S AND BETRAYALS **

Bruce Wayne descended into the Batcave through his infamous Father Clock. As he stepped down the rocky staircase, he could feel the dampness and cool humidity of his cave against his face, and he could smell the unique smell that had become sentimental to him over his years of crime-fighting-the smell of bat-guano. Bruce reached the end of the staircase and stopped to admire his collection that he had amassed on his crusade.

He looked over the cave between his pieces; his giant robotic Tyrannosaurus, from one of his first missions, a giant penny used by Two-Face when he tried to kill Robin, the Riddler's cane and bowler hat, the Penguins umbrella…one of Joker's signature playing cards.

Bruce continued walking past his collection and turned to see his family sitting at a long table, awaiting his presence. At the table sat Dick Grayson, better known as Nightwing, Barbara Gordon, formerly known as Batgirl until a "horrible" accident rendered her paralyzed and she became Oracle, Tim Drake, the third Robin who matured into Red Robin, Damian Wayne, the current Robin and son of Batman, and finally Alfred Pennyworth, Batman's oldest ally.

Bruce sat down in a chair in front of the table; the chair was made of black leather and the edges of the back came up into two points like bat ears, a bat throne.

"Are we ready to begin?" Bruce asked the group who all responded in nods.

"Gotham's crime rate went down another 13% in the last week," Tim Drake stated. "The total crime rate of the city is at an all time low of 23%."

"But that 23% is filled with the worst and must villainous criminals in the city," Barbara Gordon explained. "Especially the one that did _this _to me…."

Bruce exchanged glances with Alfred and Dick and continued, "We will catch him eventually, Barbara, we'll catch the Joker."

"The police still don't trust us, Father," Damian explained. "They will keep getting in our way, especially with the buffoon as commissioner."

"Don't talk about my father like that!" Barbara yelled.

"BARBARA. DAMIAN," Bruce shouted in his Batman voice.

Dick leaned over to Tim, "They're going to get it."

"We are a family," Bruce chastised. "We can't afford to argue and fight when my mission,_ our_ mission, is at hand."

Barbara and Damian slumped back.

"My efforts in Bludhaven have proven fruitful," Dick continued. "I have already brought the crime rate there down about 10% in a few months. Hopefully we will be able to expand our crusade across the globe."

"Nice work, Dick," Bruce congratulated.

Before Bruce could continue an alarm sounded in the Batcave.

"What is it?" Alfred asked.

"An attack is in progress, "Barbara explained as she wheeled herself over to the bat-computer. "At the Gotham Event Center."

"Damian," Bruce called. "You and me."

"What about me and Tim?" Dick asked.

"You to go on patrol, Damian and I have this covered," Bruce responded. "Alfred, you said early you had to go catch up with an old friend?"

"Yes," Alfred responded.

"You have my permission to leave," Bruce approved. "Barbara, guide us through, we're going in."

**MEANWHILE **

Superman stepped into a large cylindrical chamber. He knew it was a necessity to test his strength every so often; he knew that his superiors feared him and his power, and in that fear they shared something. Superman was afraid of himself.

He thought back to a time he was in high school back in Smallville. His "parents" forbid him from joining the football team for obvious reasons, but none of their reasons for not letting him play made any sense to Clark; he had been trying his whole life to be a normal kid, but not matter what he never had a chance to_ be_ normal.

Clark ignored them and tried out for the team anyways. With his speed and strength, he was automatically put on the team, but he still needed a parental signature.

Forging his father's signature was easy; he used his microscopic vision to see all the tiny, subtle details of his father's hand writing and was able to replicate it.

He remembered how good he was, scoring 5 touchdowns in the first half. After the half time, things went bad.

He lined up for the play, facing against the largest player he had ever seen. He knew that the quarterback would throw to him so he was prepared to work his way around the defensive player. As the ball was snapped Clark ran forward at near super-speed, thinking he would be able to pass the player in front of him, but he ran straight into the player, breaking all of the opponent's ribs.

The player Clark had hit died. Despite his skill, the coach had no other choice but to relieve him of his place on the team.

"Clark," Luthor called over an intercom. "Clark?"

"Yes Lex?" Superman responded, snapping out of his daze.

"Are you ready for the test to commence?" Luthor's voice crackled through the intercom.

Superman gripped his fists and looked towards the ground, "Yes."

Inside the dark control room that was full of scientists and workers, Luthor leaned in to a control-man at the console closest to the viewing glass that peered into the testing chamber and whispered, "Release the weight machine."

A giant metal cylinder released from its position at the top of the chamber and came crashing down at a rapidly increasing pace. As the cylinder was about to crash into the floor, it stopped, Superman carrying the weight on his shoulders.

The momentum of the cylinders fall added extra force to the already 4,750 ton weight, the rough equivalent of 25 Blue Whales. Superman's knees and ankles began to buckle beneath the weight but he stood tall as he pushed the machine off of his shoulders, his hands holding up the weight. Superman pushed off the ground and began to fly the cylinder up the chamber and back into its locking position.

Back inside the control room, Luthor leaned over to a scientist next to him who sat at a control panel, "Activate the Red Sun ray's Dr. Palmer."

"Are you sure he is ready?" Dr. Ray Palmer inquired. "My theory that our suns yellow radiation is what gives Mr. Kent his powers is, well, just a theory. The radiation from sunlight that matches the sun of his home planet could have a very dangerous effect or no effect at all. For all we know, one **atom **of red sun radiation could strip him of his powers."

"Or kill him," a young voice grumbled from the back of the room.

"This doesn't concern you Mr. Stone," Luthor snapped. "Palmer, activate the red sun panels, NOW!"

"I'll go make sure he doesn't die," the voice stated as they walked out the door of the control room.

Inside the test chamber, Superman had almost made it to the locking position with the cylinder until panels flipped out of the sides of the cylindrical chamber.

"What?" Superman mumbled aloud, stopping in mid-air.

The panels flashed on and turned a bright red, releasing searing-hot, blinding light onto Superman's skin.

"Aaargh!" Superman cried out as he let go of the cylinder and feel like a brick to the floor.

He couldn't feel his powers; his strength and flight seemed to be gone. Superman was in a daze and couldn't process what was happening. He couldn't understand that the weight was crashing down upon him.

"TURN IT OFF!" Luthor yelled at Dr. Palmer.

"I just did, but his strength won't regain in time," Palmer explained. "It's going to crush him."

Superman felt his powers begin to surge back through him, but he knew his invulnerability wouldn't recover before the cylinder squashed him. He closed his eyes, trying to think of his parents and his friends, but the only person he could see was the brave reporter he met in Egypt….

Superman waited a few moments, wondering when the weight was going to squish him, but he opened one eye to see another American superhero holding the weight on his knees-Cyborg.

"Victor?" Superman asked.

"No, it's Johny Depp. Of course it's me," Cyborg grunted. "If you could grab this any time today, that'd be real nice."

"That would be pretty nice, huh," Superman joked.

"PLEASE!" Cyborg shouted.

"I got you," Superman nodded as he grabbed the weight and finished pushing it into its place.

"Thanks, Victor," Superman expressed his gratitude. "But you better tell me what you all did to me."

**MEANWHILE**

The Batmobile approached its destination, the canopy folding open with Batman and Robin jumping out of the vehicle.

They approached the entrance to the Gotham Event Center, a large building with only one main entrance.

Oracle spoke to the two of their communications-link, "The perpetrator is an assassin named Floyd Lawton, code-name Deadshot."

"They always have 'code-names'," Robin muttered.

"I don't know his motives yet, but the detective work is usually yours. "Oracle continued. "Be careful, his file says he rarely misses a shot."

"We will, Oracle," Batman responded. "Batman and Robin out."

Inside the building, in the Event Centers main hall, Deadshot stood on the walkway that bordered the large room, picking off citizens with his signature wrist-gun.

"FLOYD LAWTON." Batman growled as Batman and Robin dropped from an air-vent and onto the walkway. "STAND DOWN."

"I've been waiting for you," Deadshot explained. "Waiting to kill you."

Deadshot turned towards Batman and fired.

"BATMAN!" Robin shouted as Batman gripped his chest and fell over.

"Woah," Deadshot muttered. "That was easy."

"No, it isn't," Batman grumbled as he unfolded his hands to show the bullet, in perfect condition.

"You must teach me how to do that," Damian demanded.

"You…caught a bullet," Deadshot stated in a confused manner. "Hmm, that's pretty interesting."

"What's more interesting to me is why are you doing this, Lawton?" Batman shouted. "Who hired you?"

"You won't get answers out of me that easily," Deadshot explained. "All I can say is that it pays to know that when I kill you, I will be saving this city. Well, it also literally pays to kill you, too. I'd rather think I'm doing something righteous."

"How would Batman's death save Gotham, Lawton?" Robin yelled, grabbing his sword.

"When my employer said you all lacked common sense, I didn't believe him. Now I do," Deadshot laughed. "I'm a terrible person and even I can see you all and your little family are hurting this city. You superheroes are giving this city rabies, causing them to fight and become monsters. So I'm going to put you down, Old Yeller style."

Deadshot raised his arm and fired just as Batman and Robin dropped smoke pellets, disappearing in the black screen of haze.

"Now this is a challenge," Deadshot smirked beneath his white mask.

Batman swooped down from the ceiling, his cape unfolded as he soared through the air. Deadshot quickly turned and fired, his bullet hitting Batman's chest. The Caped Crusader fell onto the ground; his armor beneath his costume absorbed most of the impact, but it still hurt.

Robin jumped out of the smoke and kicked Deadshot in the head, knocking him into the floor. As he skidded along the metal walkway, Deadshot grabbed two pistols from his belt and fired at where he thought Robin should be, but the Boy Wonder was not there.

"Huh," Deadshot mumbled as he stood up and looked around, the smoke circling him.

Deadshot stepped in a circle and the smoke seemed to close in on him. He gulped as white-eyes pierced the thick smoke and closed in on Lawton. Batman's hand came flying out of the smoke and punched Deadshot in the face sending him reeling backwards where Robin was on the other side to kick him into the railing.

The smoke cleared as Batman entered a fighting stance, as did Robin, and ordered, "Give up, Lawton. We are way out of your league."

"You're right," Deadshot breathed as he stood up, making a timeout gesture with his hands. "That's why I call a timeout."

Deadshot fired at the railing, causing the walkway to break in half, sending Batman and Robin falling to the floor. Deadshot ran as fast as he could to the roof of the Event Center, catching his breath when he reached the top.

As he looked up, Lawton acknowledged the other people on the roof, "What's up guys, is the big man here?"

As he realized their intentions were nefarious, it was too late.

"Guys, what are you doing? No don't please. NO!" Deadshot pleaded as a projectile passed through his chest.

Deadshot fell onto the roof dead.

**MEANWHILE**

Batman and Robin regrouped themselves after falling, helping each other up.

"Are you okay?" Batman asked Robin.

"Yes, Father," Robin responded, cracking his knuckles. "Where did Lawton go?"

"All the civilians are gone, so the police must be blocking the main entrance. The only other place he could go is the roof," Batman explained. "Let's go."

Batman and Robin grappled onto the walkway and unwittingly followed Deadshot's path to the roof. When the duo stepped out into the cold and brittle air, void of wind, simply cold, the first thing they noticed was Deadshot's body.

"He's dead," Robin inquired as the examined the body.

"That's really good detective work, Damian," Batman joked.

"I hope you find yourself amusing, Father. Nobody else does," Robin teased. "How did he die?"

"The position of his body suggests that he was near someone he knew," Batman hypothesized.

"This hole in his chest, was it a bullet?" Damian questioned.

"No, I don't think so, Damian," Batman rubbed his chin. "The curvature suggests something with more velocity, something that spirals through the air, something that would require skill and strength to shoot through him. Like a…"

"**Arrow**," Robin finished Batman's sentence as he removed the mystery projectile from the A/C Unit, a _green _arrow.

"BATMAN," a deep voice shouted from an elevated point on the roof top. "YOU HAVE FAILED HIS CITY."

Batman and Robin looked up at Green Arrow and Arsenal, their bows drawn and ready to fire. Ready to kill.

_"__It's particularly hard to take being stabbed in the back close to home. There's always a feeling of betrayal when people of your own group oppose you" _**– ****Catharine MacKinnon**


End file.
